Una Historia Más
by Zedka
Summary: Se dice que llorar libera el alma, que desahogarte de esa forma te hace sentir mejor, pero nadie le dijo a Bella como las lágrimas queman la piel y destrozan gota por gota el corazón..ni siquiera le recordaron que algunos sueños mueren..


Mi primera vez..mi primer intento.. Ustedes diran qe tal, no es una historia, tampoco son poemas..solo es un "escrito" qe proviene de mi, algo..una forma de expresión.

Espero qe sea de su agrado.

La pareja..el trio..? No hay, se aplica -prácticamente- a los personajes qe ustedes qieran..

_Disclaimer:_ No es inspirada es los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, pero decidi publicarlo aquí porqe siento qe se puede aplicar a una especie de universo alterno donde el matrimonio de Edward y Bella era arreglado por sus familias adineradas, pero Ed cree qe ama a Tanya y tambien cree qe Bella no lo ama..al final no se si se dará cuenta de su error..

Por el momento es un one, pero si alguien lo pide, puede qe haya una continuación, para saber en qe terminó toda esta situación..o incluso podria convertirse en un fic..pero solo el tiempo dirá.

* * *

_**Una historia más…**_

**Bella's POV**

_Veo la lluvia,  
pura al caer.  
Las gotas,  
Se deslizan  
por mi mano,  
Para luego desaparecer.  
Caen sin descanso.  
Como me gustaría  
Vivir, para ver  
Mil años de lluvia…_

Se dice que llorar libera el alma, que desahogarte de esa forma te hace sentir mejor, pero, si es así…por que, después de tantas noches que pase en vela llorando por ti, no me siento mejor?...Es más, me siento peor al ser tan estúpida por llorar por ti ya que fue por mi culpa que te alejaras de mi…

Una vez más me encuentro aquí, llorando por ti. Por haberte dejado ir, por que aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el único motivo por el que te libere fue porque te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir por no estar con ella…  
Aun sigo maldiciendo el día en que fui débil y acepte dejar que estuvieras con Ella...Aunque solo fuera temporal.

Familias de renombre, familias cuyo apellido ha sobrevivido siglos, pasando la pureza de su sangre de generación a generación, ahora que lo pienso es algo que ya no tiene sentido para mi, no tiene sentido porque aunque lo tenga todo, la realidad es que no tengo lo que quisiera: amor…Me crié siendo una persona fría y calculadora, puedo ser muy hermosa pero en mi corazón no habita más que el dolor y el sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido, siempre fui fuerte cuando me sentía sola y triste, en todo momento y situación supe mantener mi fortaleza de hierro pero llegaste tú, y mi vida entera dio un vuelco; frente a ti volvía a ser una niña frágil e indefensa con miedo a que la lastimaran…contigo dejaba de ser esa mujer fuerte, contigo deseaba soñar, deseaba ser la niña que no dejaron ser, esa que no tuvo infancia..  
Pero ahora no soy más que una muñeca de cristal con la que nadie quiere jugar, terminaré por romperme, lo sé y tú también…siempre he sido la misma muñeca pero justo ahora que decides abandonarme me doy cuento de lo débil que soy, siempre lo he sido pero supe muy bien fingir lo contrario…

_Veo las gotas golpear contra la ventana,  
luego se deslizan, se pierden lentamente…  
El frío me cala hasta los huesos,  
siento la soledad rondando este lugar.  
¿Por qué te fuiste?  
¿Por qué me abandonaste?  
Estoy cansada de soñar,  
pero lo quiero volver a intentar,  
aunque me vuelvan a matar…  
Ya no puedo observar,  
ya no puedo escuchar,  
ya no puedo cantar,  
Así que, ya me puedo marchar…  
Horrible es este lugar,  
Desde que te deje escapar.  
Pero, lo que más me pesa,  
De toda esta barbaridad,  
Es que, ya nadie escuchará  
Mi triste cantar…_

Recuerdo que siempre te gusto mi canto; las noches que pase junto a ti cantando para animarte porque habías discutido con ella no eran para animarte…solo era una forma de llamar tu atención, una forma de decirte que te amaba…un mensaje había entre líneas de mis canciones, mensajes escondidos en los que gritaba que sufría…pero parece que nunca te diste cuenta…

_¿Qué hacer?_

_No se que pensar,  
No se que creer,  
No se que sentir…  
Ya que olvide,  
Como fingir…  
Confundida estoy,  
por un maldito error.  
Mi mente se pierde,  
se enreda en ella misma,  
en un laberinto  
que no tiene salida.  
Mi mente, no tardará en dormirse,  
para poder descansar,  
de tanta crueldad.  
Un tanto difícil será  
lograr despertar…  
Una sola duda me quedará,  
¿Qué hacer para continuar?..._

En mis sueños creí que si seguía intentando finalmente terminarías por amarme como yo a ti, pero no fue así…

Todavía recuerdo a aquel día, cuando te alejabas de mi lado y el solo pensar en ti me llena de nostalgia por que se que estamos en caminos diferentes, lejanos y distantes y... no es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día...  
Recuerda, estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida, por tu felicidad a costa de la mía. Pero si ahora tienes tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aún te tengo puedes jurar que a la que te quiere la bendigo. Quiero que seas feliz...aunque no sea conmigo...

**Narrador Omnisciente**

_Una historia más…_

_Veo la lluvia,_

_pura al caer._

_Las gotas,_

_Se deslizan_

_por mi mano,_

_Para luego desaparecer,_

_Para perderse en un vacio._

_Caen sin descanso..._

_Como me gustaría_

_Vivir, para ver_

_la hermosa lluvia caer…_

Se dice que llorar libera el alma, que desahogarte de esa forma te hace sentir mejor, pero... Nunca dicen como las lágrimas queman tu piel y van destrozando gota por gota tu corazón…

La luna llena siempre fue su única compañía y así seguiría siendo por la eternidad; durante toda su vida las personas solo pasaban sin significar nada, hasta que llegaste él. Pero solo eras una ilusión más...un intento de sueño que se haría realidad... Una muñeca de cristal era ella, una que no soportaría mucho más. El amor solo le dio sufrimiento a pesar de que se repetía "No llores porque terminó, sonríe porque sucedió", nada le ayudó. Sus alas dañadas estaban, alas de demonio, alas agrietadas...Miles de sueños efímeros vivió, pero ese día decidió morir para poder volar...

El frío viento calaba hasta los huesos. Recuerdos de lo que en vida se añoro, pero que nunca se concedió…Sueños efímeros, pero también eternos.

**Le vide m'appelle  
Cette souffrance, cette querelle  
Que j'ai contre moi même  
Je te demande pardon  
Le vide m'appelle, je le repousse  
Parce que je t'aime, je ne veux pas te laisser...**

**Quatre étages et tout s´en va,  
quatre étages et plus jamais me revoir,  
quatre étages, je dois donner ce pas,  
Morir toute seule, m´écrasant en bas...**

He aquí la historia de una doncella suicida que por no saberse correspondida en el amor decidió quitarse la vida…Una historia de tristeza y soledad, una historia que espero, no se repita…aunque a pesar de todo, solo es _**una historia más**_…

* * *

Aclaraciones

Hace tiempo nació este peqeño escrito qe en esta noche decidi compartir con ustedes..espero qe les haya gustado. Hubo una canción demi artista preferido qe me terminó de inspirar, y de darme el valor a la hora de escribirlo.. Les recomiendo escuchen la canción **Aunque no sea Conmigo **de **Enrique Bunbury **-------- http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v = uo6ZPzio2BQ

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, opiniones, etc..

"_En la vida… la felicidad es privilegio _

_de unos pocos puesto que para alcanzarla _

_hay que haber sufrido las inclemencias de existir _

_en un mundo tan cruel e injusto como el nuestro, _

_que pareciera disfruta de nuestros padecimientos _

_y se fortalece con el dolor ajeno."_


End file.
